


Exercise is good for you

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-30
Updated: 2004-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Wherein Ben was looking for some exercise while Ray was just horny.





	Exercise is good for you

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Exercise is good for you

## Exercise is good for you

by silvina

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. One of us is thinking about sex a lot. Okay, it´s me, but I´ve been staying in a convent in Ecuador for the past few days. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   


Author's Notes: I apologize for the list overload, but please bear with me (feel free to send angry emails and fling inanimate objects) until I catch up. Keep in mind that internet is a two hour bus ride away at the moment and I have to boil my water before it's safe to drink. Gotta love rural Ecuador!   


Story Notes: 

* * *

He had tried going to several gyms, even the Chicago police department gym with Ray, but none had fit. Even at the police gym the women had prevented him from reaching the correct level of cardiovascular exercise. He could ignore them politely, but he still felt uncomfortable knowing that he was distracting them from their own workouts as well. 

Willy had suggested several gyms near Racine, but those with fewer women tended to have a more openly gay patronage made working out equally distracting. Running after Ray, or more accurately chasing a suspect with Ray had become his only source of true exercise. With Ray sidelined by an injured arm for several weeks, he was beginning to feel extremely lethargic. Not knowing of Ray's injury, Inspector Thatcher has even complimented him for not getting into trouble. Rather than pitying himself, he decided to visit Ray. Maybe he would have a good suggestion. 

Ray was watching tv, but he switched it off the moment he saw Fraser. "What's wrong with the PD gym?" 

"It would seem that I am distracting several of the women from their exercise routines." 

"Huh? Oh, you mean that they can't keep their eyes off you." 

"That would be the case. They certainly seem to be very forward." 

"No kidding. With you looking like you do anyway, but with fewer clothes and all hot and sweaty? I'd have their eyes checked if they weren't all over you." He scooted over on the bed, patting the space next to him with his uninjured arm. "Of course, they would need to see a doctor anyway after I got through with them." 

Cautiously he sat down, trying not to jostle Ray or his arm. "You'd protect me?" 

"You bet I would." Ignoring the need for caution, Ray pulled him closer. "You know, I haven't seen you hot and sweaty since I hurt my arm. If I remember correctly, sex is a perfectly good calorie burner. If you do it right." 

Unable to prevent the removal of his clothing, he helped Ray out of his pajamas. "Are you sure about this Ray? What about your arm?" 

"I don't need two hands to do this." 

* * *

End Exercise is good for you by silvina:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
